True Love
by Neon Chocolate
Summary: True Love comes in all shapes and forms follow the lives of Three TNA superstars and their mates. While they travel down new roads and break new grounds while all living their dreams. Aj Styles/OC, Chris Sabin/OC, Alex Shelley/OC?


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anyone from TNA, I don't own the song lyrics that are used those belong to Tim McGraw who is an amazing singer. I only own the OC characters and any one else who doesn't sound familiar. ENJOY!!**

Aj Styles ran his hands over his short brown hair as he entered the kitchen, his warm feet stuck to the cold tiles upon the floor. Upstairs a few giggles traveled down into the lower level where he was currently located. After a minute Aj had decided to adventure upstairs to see what his daughter was up to. He stood outside the light pink painted door listening to everything that was happening inside.

_**In Peyton's Room**_

Aj's 6 year old Daughter Peyton giggled while she watched her mother who was pretending to eat a fake buttered muffin. "No mommy that one is for Prince Peter" Peyton stated loudly she was referring to their small dog who was sleeping in the hallway. The young Beagle scurried to get to his paws after he heard his name called out. He pushed the partly closed door with his nose before trotting into the girly room. Julia quietly stood up from the small chair while watching her daughter play with the young dog. Aj started to step into his daughters room when Julia his wife turned around only to be face to face with her husband. "I didn't see you there hon" Julia stated as she held her hand to her heart.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just listening to your tea party with Peyton…" Aj started to say just before his hand was being pulled, he glanced down to see Peyton trying her best to pull him into her room. "Come on daddy, I want to play tea with you." Peyton persisted while pulling on her fathers hand, meanwhile Julia had gone downstairs.

"I'll play for a few minutes honey then I have to make sure everything is set for the Barbeque party is ready."

"Is Ryan coming to the party?" Peyton asked while looking towards her father who was sitting in one of the youth chairs.

"Honey Ryan was only visiting Alex for that week because his parents had something very important to attend." Aj replied as his cell phone started ringing, he pulled it from his jeans pocket as he stood up. Peyton frowned as she watched her father walk out of her room with his phone to his ear, meanwhile Julia was downstairs getting something to drink.

**_In The Kitchen  
_**  
Julia was busy pouring orange juice into a tall glass when the door bell rang, for the past week the door bell had been ringing quiet a bit. She sat the orange juice container down upon the counter before walking to their front door.

"I don't really think they are home Alex…" Taylor stated as she watched her boyfriend pound on the door. Alex Shelley turned around and looked at his girlfriend Taylor who was busy sending someone a text message on her phone.

"Okay maybe you are right this time, Who are you texting this early?" Alex asked while watching her.

"I'm textin Summer, she said they might not come cause she's not feelin to well right now." Taylor stated as Alex swiped her phone, he put it in his pocket just as the door opened.

" Good morning guys, you're here too early for the party" Julia stated while standing in the doorway.

"Oh we're just dropping off some of the things that Aj wanted us to bring over. Taylor was talking to Summer and she said something about possibly not coming cause she's feeling sick." Alex informed Julia as he picked up the bags that surrounded his feet. Aj jogged over to the door when he heard Alex talking, he moved next to Julia before leaning down to help grab some of the bags. "Hey Alex, Taylor."

"Hey Styles, how's your back feelin after that pay per view two nights ago?"

"Its feeling fine, just a few bruises that's about it. Peyton has been asking about Ryan but I told her that he was only visiting for a few days."

"Actually Ryan is being brought over to our place in a few hours, his parents asked if we could watch him again. He wanted his parents to bring him over early but we told him that he could come to the party later if he waited." Alex asked while he watched the ladies gossip about everything. Taylor glanced over towards Alex who was talking to Aj, Alex caught a glimpse of Taylor looking at him.

"_Give me my phone back now"_ Taylor mouthed as he looked at her, but Alex ignored what she had said.

"Hey Alex would you like to come to the store to pick up the veggie trays and other stuff?" Aj asked as he slid his shoes on.

"Sure it will give the gossip queens more time to gossip before the party." Alex replied as he walked over to Taylor, she smiled as an idea popped into her mind. Alex leaned forward to deliver a quick peck to Taylor's lightly glossed lips, while she managed to pull his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Love ya hon, And please don't come back with a boat load of beer." Taylor stated as she put his phone under her leg, Alex laughed as he headed towards the door with Aj.

**_At The Store_**

Aj was standing at the deli counter in the local grocery store, waiting for his order to be brought out. _"This place always misplaces our orders for some reason…"_ Aj thought quietly as he watched for Alex who had gone to get the beverages.

"I'm very sorry sir, your order is coming in right now. It might take a few minutes if you have other shopping to do feel free to do so, We'll call your name when its been dropped off." The friendly brown haired deli worker said while Aj muttered something quietly before he nodded before walking off.

_**At The Styles' Residence**_

"Girl I can't believe you did that, wait until he finds his phone is missing" Julia said with a laugh as she washed the few dishes that had been used. After the dishes were washed Julia pulled back all the chairs that surrounded the table, then she started to move the table.

"But he took my phone so its only fair. Plus I was texting Summer to find out if they were coming. From the sounds of it they might not be coming. Julia you shouldn't be doing that, your five months pregnant." Taylor stated as she got up and moved the table before her best friend could move it any further.

"I know but I can't just sit around and do nothing, you try being in my shoes, you would go nuts." Julia replied as looked up at the clock, then she remembered that Peyton never came downstairs.

"I'll go see what she's doing, plus I haven't seen her since I got here." Taylor stood up and headed upstairs to the young girls room, While Julia headed into the living room so she could put her feet up and rest for a few minutes.

**_At The Store_**

Finally after getting everything that was needed to be picked up the two guys got into a check out lane, Aj pulled out a credit card while he waited.

"Do you think you guys will ever get married?" Aj asked Alex who was caught off guard by the question.

"I don't really think we'll ever tie the knot, I get the vibe that she wants to break up actually. I was thinking tonight at the party I'd pull her aside and talk to her about everything, I think it would be the best thing to do." Alex replied as he placed some of the items onto the moving conveyor belt.

Moments after the whole order was done Aj quickly paid and the two wrestlers were in the parking lot. Alex jumped onto the bar and rode the shopping cart through the lot to Aj's black suburban.

_**I pulled into the shopping center  
And saw a little boy wrapped around the legs of his mother  
Like ice cream melting they embraced  
Years of bad decisions runnin' down her face  
All mornin' I'd been thinkin' my life's so hard  
And they wore everything they own, livin' in a car  
I wanted to tell 'em it would be ok  
But I got just got in my suburban and I drove away  
**_  
"Did you see that little boy when we got here?" Alex asked while he started to load up the backend of the vehicle, Aj nodded as he glanced back to the spot where the family had been. "I was going to head over to tell them it would be okay but they must of went inside the store before I could. Its too late now because I don't see their car or the family, I would of done something to help them out." Aj replied as he finished loading the rest of the groceries before slamming the back shut.

"Now the fun begins…" Aj stated as he started the drive home, which only took a few minutes then the fun would begin for sure.

_**At The Styles' Residence**_

"The guys should be back anytime I hope." Julia stated as she started pulling out the plates, napkins and silverware. Upstairs Taylor was helping Peyton figure out what she wanted to wear to the party in the afternoon. "Could I have a little make up Taylor?" Peyton asked while looking at Taylor who was sitting on Peyton's bed. "You'll have to ask your mom first I wouldn't want to get you in trouble or anything."

"Okay lets go find out now.." Peyton said loudly with excitement in her young voice as she raced down the stairs. Taylor ran down the stairs after the 6 year old then she remembered that she still needed to send Summer a quick text. She walked over to the table and picked up Alex's silver cell phone then she flipped it open and instantly began typing out a message. As she finished the text message she sent it to Summer or so she thought, after the message was sent it said "Sent to Chris."

_"Maybe the reason your not feeling very well is because you could be Pregnant…"_"Oh no it wasn't supposed to go to his phone…" Taylor muttered quietly as she sat the phone down, Julia glanced over as she heard what her friend just muttered.

"Taylor what's wrong?" Julia asked as she sat down, Peyton smiled as she listened but her mother insisted that she went up to her room.

"Well I thought I was sending Summer a message and when it sent, turns out it went to Chris' phone instead. And this is Alex's phone not mine, I think I just dug my own grave.." Taylor quietly said incase the guys walked in any second, little did they know Peyton was sitting on the stairs listening.

"What did you say in the message?" Julia asked while twirling a piece of her jet black hair around her finger.

"The message said maybe the reason she was sick could be because she could possibly be pregnant. And I have a feeling that any minute Chris will either call or send a message possibly thinking that I'm Alex cause its his phone."

"I would say your in trouble now, wait until Alex hears about this. I wouldn't worry about it right now maybe it wasn't really sent, that's all you can hope right now." Julia assured Taylor who heard car doors slam outside.

"Daddy's Home, Daddy's Home." Peyton yelled as she ran down a couple of stairs, she had a huge smile showing as she pulled open the door a minute later. The guys had yet to hear what had happened and the girls had yet to tell the guys, What will happen next During _**"True Love"**_?

**Will Peyton tell her father And Alex about what she over heard?  
What will be Chris' reaction to the text message?**_A/N: Hey lads & Lasses sorry its been so long since I've wrote anything, I managed to hit a few bumps in the road. Some have been Very hard getting over & I'm still not over some, If your one of my close friends you know what it might be. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed my new story I'd like to dedicate this to my Great friend Jayy who has no idea how much she has helped me with things. I really appreciate everything you've done for me, You seem like a younger sister that I've never had ever. Thank you for everything you've done. If a Certain person is reading this I'm still very sorry for what happened, And I really miss our friendship. I hope you all enjoyed my newest story & My first TNA story And Stay tuned for the second chapter. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM And I'll gladly answer them._

Thanks again.

Sierra


End file.
